Naughty Little Mockigbird ( yaoi)
by isuzu kakuri
Summary: a fanfic based off an rp i did with my friend keiti heiwajima so i can't take credit fo making this up myself she helped me


The dark-haired man with a scar on his neck walked out of Scar Chain headquarters stressed. Plans to escape had not gone well. Down the hall a young green haired boy walked towards him. He wore a sly, naughty grin as though he was thinking of something extremely inappropriate. The dark-haired man noticed him. "Oh, Toto..." his voice is quiet. "Hello". The boy walks closer to him and pins him against the wall making the man gasp in surprise. "T-toto what are you do-." before the man can finish his question. The boy leans close and licks his neck then pulls away looking into his eyes serious. "I'm going to be direct here owl, I want you." he smirks that same sly smirk from before as he slides his hand up his shirt. Earning a blush from the surprised man who's only reply was "but...why me?" Feeling the boys hand up his shirt getting turned on. The boy begins to stroke his chest, playing with his nipple. "Aha, because I like you. That's all the reason needed no?" The man responds with a soft moan. "I want to make you beg Nagi~san."the boy licks his lips. "I want to hear you moan my name over..." the boy pauses kissing his neck " and over." Speaking in a slow seductive voice the man blushes again. "Nnnnnnn...T-toto" and as desired of him continues to moan his name softly. "Toto...please...get on your knees..." the boy does as he is asked. The man now stooping over him undoes his pants " Please...suck on me...I want you to..."he begs.

The boy leans close to his member his lips almost upon it. He takes him in his mouth and begins to suck on him gently. Causing the man to moan in response. "That's it...keep going." Doing as he's told the boy sucks harder moving his hand up and down along his hard member getting really turned on. This causes the man to moan loudly. "T-toto ...I love this..." He gasps as the boy continues to pump his hard member. This causes the brown-hared man to gasp and moan loudly " I...think I'm going...to..." before he can finish he cums in the boys mouth. The boy swallows licking his lips. The man pants "did you like it Toto?.". The boy smirks and nods. "What should I do to you.? How should I please you, Toto?" The boy licks his hand and fingers thinking "I want you to tie me up and play with me a while Nagi-san." The man nods and using his belt ties him up causing the boy to smirk the naughty smirk once again. Turned on by his new feeling of helplessness. The man leans in and kisses Toto's neck. The boy gasps feeling hot panting. He bites his lower lip as the man begins to suck gently on his neck.

Panting harder the boy squirms slightly as the man sucks more roughly on his neck. Earning him moans and gasps. He begins to rub his chest gently the boy gasps " oh...yeah that feels good.." The man smiles and continues "good". The boy blushes and moans "N-n-nagi...". Smirking the man moves away from his neck and slides his hand down Toto's pants. The boy winces slightly feeling his hand on his member "a-a-ah !"the man begins to rub him gently making the boy squirm and moan his name. "Ah!...Nagi...oh god yes!" The man smirks, still rubbing him a bit harder than before. " want me to suck on you ?" This earns the man a gasp "y-y-yes I do." The man smirks again and takes the boys member out of his pants and puts him in his mouth sucking on him gently.

Causing the boy to moan loudly. " mmmmm...oh yes Nagi~san!." The man moans also continuing to suck on his hard member. " Oh yes ah! I'm going to...c-c-c-..." the boy cums moaning loudly. The man swallows the warm liquid, pulling away. The boy pants hard face red. "Toto...what else do you want me to do to you?" The boy only responds. "Keep playing with me Nagi~san..." The man smiles "do you want me inside you ?". The boy nods " I would love that" The man nods as well and opens Toto's legs licking his fingers positioning 1 at his entrance. He slides it in "have you done this before?" The boy gasps slightly " n-no.." the man slides in 2 more fingers moving them in and out, making the boy shiver. "A-ah !" " do you like this ?" the man asks continuing to thrust his fingers inside him. The boy nods moaning his legs up over his head. "Can you beg me to go inside you?" the man continues to finger him. This request made the boy blush deeply he moans " p-please Nagi...I want you...I want you in me p-please..." the man smiles and pulls out his fingers positioning his member at the boys entrance and sliding himself into him. The boy moans his name loudly as he begins to thrust. "A-a-a-ah N-n-nagi!" the boy continues to gasp and moan loudly as Nagi speeds up. The boy pants "mmmm...Nagi~san harder...please.." The man thrusts harder and faster one hand pumping his hard member. "Oh yes!" Toto moans his name repeatedly close to reaching his limit the pleasure almost unbearable. Nagi continues to thrust deep inside him until he reaches his climax. Toto gasps loudly as he cums all over his stomach and Nagi's hand. "A-a-a-ah!" they both breathe heavily riding their orgasms together. After calming down Nagi's eyes fill with tears " T-t-toto..." Toto looks at him concerned still tied up.

"What is it Nagi~san ? Why are you crying?" Nagi unties him " I've just been so lonely for 2 years" Toto reaches down and grabs his hand squeezing it gently. " you won't be alone anymore." The man sniffles, squeezing his hand back " hold me...please.." Toto nods holding him close wrapping his arms around him tightly. Nagi hugs him leaning his head on his shoulder crying softly. The boy smiles and begins to rub his back gently this makes him calm down though he still wants Toto to continue rubbing his back. Toto smiles rubbing his back more earning a soft relaxed sigh from Nagi. " That feels good" he admits " That's good Nagi" Toto's expression suddenly becomes serious and sad. "It hurts me to see you so upset Nagi" he wipes the tears from his cheeks lovingly. " I know I've been that way for 2 years..." he pauses " ever since I lost my wife..." Toto hold him closer kissing his neck. " I will never leave you, even when it seems like I am going to die I'll still get up and stay alive for you." Nagi smiles " I love you Toto Sakigami" Toto smiles back " I love you to Kengamine Nagi."


End file.
